Fueron sus ojos verdes
by Animoto
Summary: Es un HHR,Harry es metrosexual y Hermione muy pija, Snape no consigue acudir al baño con regularidad y Ron.... es Ron.
1. Sueños rotos

**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son de rowling (se sabe no)**

**1. Sueños rotos**

-Hola princesa - dijo él

-Ron, que haces aquí? Sabes que no puedes entrar en los dormitorios de las chicas, estás infringiendo una norma como nos... - dijo la muchacha alterada

-Psssss- la hizo callar el pelirrojo- ahora quiero que te relajes. Se acercó a ella por detrás y le empezó a besar el cuello

-Ron- dijo ella apartándose- ¿que narices estás haciendo?

-Besarte –y lentamente se fue acercando a sus labios

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Hermione Granger se levanto chillando y completamente asustada

-Menuda pesadilla- pensó mientras se desperezaba

Era una tontería soñar lo que había soñado, Ron jamás se fijaría en ella, estaban todo el día discutiendo y tampoco es que la idea le apeteciera mucho la verdad. Se imaginó como hubiera sido si hubiera soñado con Harry...muchísimo mejor, sin ninguna duda. No es que el chico le gustase, porque su físico no le atraía, pero su personalidad era perfecta, comprendía a las mujeres mucho más que el pelirrojo, además nunca discutía con ella y la escuchaba cuando lo necesitaba. El nunca se había fijado en ella, pero a partir de hoy las cosas iban a cambiar y Hermione lo sabía.

Ese verano había sido espectacular, se había hecho amiga de unas muggles, que le enseñaron como vestirse como maquillarse y para que servía el suavizante, así que ahora vestía con una ropa que realzaba su bella figura y el pelo caía suavemente rizado sobre sus hombros resaltando sus pintados ojos marrones. Además lucía un brillante piercing en el ombligo que iluminaba su barriga morena, vamos que se había convertido en toda una belleza, y ella lo sabía

Esa tarde había quedado con Ron y Harry, así que decidió levantarse de la cama, y despues de una ducha rápida se metió en unos vaqueros se puso unas botas de tacón y un top naranja que dejaba su ombligo al descubierto luego se maquilló ligeramente y al final se quedó mirando en el espejo a ver cual era el resultado

No está mal, no está nada mal- se dijo la chica a sí misma, y bajó a la cocina a desayunar

Harry James Potter se levantó aquella mañana a los golpes de Tía Petunia sobre la puerta de su habitación. Había soñado que aún estaba en aquel campamento muggle sobre dietética.

Si increíble, sus tíos lo mandaron durante todo el verano con su adorado primo a un sitio donde Dudley podría adelgazar. Al principio fue de muy mal humor, pero luego encontró chicos como él y por primera vez hizo amigos muggles, juntos se pasaban horas en el gimnasio lo que los convirtió en unos chicos musculosos (con tableta de chocolate vamos)

Gracias a una monitora de allí descubrió lo que era la gomina y su pelo ya no era rebelde sino que se colocaba en pincho perfectamente, también se escaparon varias noches al pueblo donde conoció chicas que además de mucha experiencia ligando, le enseñaron lo que eran las lentillas y le aconsejaron. Así que al final del verano Harry había hecho un grupo de amigos llamados los "metrosexuales" y llevaba un piercing en la lengua y otro en la ceja, pensó que cuando sus amigos lo vieran esa tarde, se quedarían alucinados

Por un momento pensó en la cara de Hermione y sonrió, ojalá le gustase su cambio. El no estaba enamorado de ella ni nada parecido, pero despues de todo el cachondeo del verano descubrió que necesitaba una chica como ella, que sabía interpretar sus sentimientos, y sobre todo que antes de nada era su amiga

Así que, despues de la ardua tarea de peinarse se embutió en unos vaqueros, se puso un polo negro y bajó a desayunar diciéndose a si mismo

- No está mal ,nada mal

Ron Weasley estaba sentado en el caldero chorreante pensando en lo bien que lo había pasado ese verano jugando al ajedrez con Percy, y yendo de compras con Ginny, es decir, Ron Weasley estaba sentado en el caldero chorreante pensando en la pena que habían dado sus vacaciones y que estaba deseando reencontrarse con sus amigas, cuando de repente vio a toda una multitud de chicas que con el vaso de la bebida debajo de su boca intentaban no llenarse de babas al ver al chico que allí acababa de entrar

-Ha... ¿HARRY? ... ¿pero tío que te ha pasado? Dios mío te has clavado un tronilo en la ceja y... ¿pero que te has hecho? ¿Dónde están tus gafas?

-Para empezar, no es tronilo que es tornillo y los muggles lo llaman piercing, mira- y sacó la lengua, y para seguir simplemente he decidido empezar a cuidarme un poco

-Tío estas enfermo, definitivamente te has vuelto loco

De repente su conversación se vió interrumpida por un grito

-Preciosa!- una chica castaña se giró para sonreír al hombre que lo había dicho, era un tanto bigotudo y parecía mas una morsa que una persona, era el tipo de hombre que intenta ser guay y no llega ni a chachi- tu no, la baldosa!

Hermione completamente cabreada, se despojó de su abrigo y su gorro y se sentó al lado de Harry y Ron

-Hola chicos!- dijo mirando hacía Ron que parecía que le habían echado un hechizo de cara de besugo- Ron! Eh!

Pero el pelirrojo seguía mirando a Hermione completamente anonadado

-Tranquila Hermione, es que no se ven transformaciones como la tuya todos los días

-Gracias Harry- dijo la chica girando la cabeza hacía el ojiverdi, de pronto se le secó la boca

era Harry convertido en el hombre de los sueños de toda mujer- ni como la tuya tampoco- dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo

Despues le guiñó un ojo y dijo

-¿qué os parece si vamos a comprar?

-perfecto- dijo Harry, y mirándose el uno al otro disimuladamente olvidaron a Ron atrás que al darse cuenta de que Hermione había desaparecido echó a correr detrás de ellos

**BUENO Y HASTA AQUÍ LLEGA EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO, SE QUE DA MUCHA PENA PERO HICE LO QUE PUDE, ASI QUE AUNQUE SOLO SEA POR CRITICAR DEJAD REWIUS**

**BIKIÑOSSSSSSSSSSSSS**


	2. En lo alto de la colina

**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son de rowling...**

Aquí están las respuestas a vuestros reviews gracias a todos los que os habéis molestado tendré en cuenta lo que me decís para los próximos capítulos GRACIASSSSS

**Elementhp:** gracias por escribir, fue la primera que ilusión me hizo, tienes razón me quedo muy corto pero como era mi primer fic no sabia exactamente como iba a ocupar así que ahora los haré más largos. Lo de metrosexual es un termino que se utiliza aquí en España para los chicos que se cuidan y se ponen guapos, no se si la palabra queda un poco rara...XDDDD

**Norixblack:** hola cosa! Como andas, no me llegaba tu review y tuve que andar a focisquear para encontrarlo, muchas gracias yo también te escribiré pronto un día de estos te haré publicidad

**Vangie McDermott**: gracias por tu review, los capitulos prometo oficialmente hacerlos más largos porque al ser la primera vez no lo tuve mucho en cuenta. A mí también me encanta la pareja Harry-Hermione espero que en el libro real acaben juntos y lo del cachondeo se hara lo que se pueda GRACIAS

**Sarah Lilian Potter:** Gracias por el review y lo siento pero a mí me gustan Harry Hermione aunque habrá también Harry Ginny durante una parte de la historia

**Elena:** Draco Malfoy va a ser un personaje muy importante en la historia ya lo veras mas adelante porque es un personaje que a mi también me gusta mucho. Gracias por el review

**Ukria Potty**: jajajaj si quizá me pase de original pero como la palabra metrosexual esta muy de moda aproveche ya explique lo de que el capitulo me quedo muy corto lo siento bss y gracias

**Jakegranger:** muchísimas gracias de verdad y no te preocupes que Harry y Hermione se conocerán pronto en profundidad jajajaj bss

**Arwy:** Creo que son las hormonas las que me hicieron imaginar un Harry así me alegro de que te guste porque a mi si y mucho...gracias por el review wapa besoss

**Zashil8:** Muchas gracias guapa a mi también me encanta Harry así espero que sigas leyendo mis fics y me sigas dejando reviews que la que me dejaste me gusto mucho. Muchas gracias besos

**2. En lo alto de la colina**

-Que colgante tan bonito!- exclamo la castaña delante del escaparate

Harry miró a la castaña y tomó nota de lo que decía acordándose de la tienda donde lo habían visto

-Hermione siempre te fijas en cada tontería- dijo Ron- no es mas que una cuerda con una piedra atada, las mujeres a veces decís cada cosa

-¿Pero como se puede ser tan insensible?- dijo la chica llevándose las manos a la cabeza

-ya sabes como es Hermione no te preocupes pronto aprenderá como se trata a las chicas- dijo el ojiverdi lanzándole una mirada cómplice a la muchacha

-tienes razón Harry aunque tampoco es algo que me preocupe mucho

Entre tanto el pelirrojo se había marchado a mirar el escaparate de la tienda de escobas que había al lado dejando solos a los otros dos

-¿Cómo?- dijo Harry sorprendido- yo siempre pense que te gustaba Ron como os pasabais todo el día discutiendo, imaginaba una relación amor-odio o algo así

-No se como explicarte Harry, pero la zanahoria no es algo que me apasione mucho prefiero el calamar no sé si me entiendes

Dicho esto se alejó del muchacho y se fue a separar a Ron de la tienda de escobas dejando a Harry planteándose que si Ron era la zanahoria quizás existía una remota posibilidad de que él fuera el calamar.

**oooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooo**

Harry, Ron y Hermione llevaban todo el día de compras y al final de la tarde exhaustos se sentaron en la heladería a tomar un pequeño descanso y se pusieron a hablar de que deberían acabar las vacaciones juntos y por unánime votación salió elegida la madriguera para mudarse allí

-Está bien pero debo irme ya porque sino no me dará tiempo a hacer la maleta, tengo que meter tantas cosas...- dijo Hermione alarmada

-Vale Hermione tu vete a preparar las maletas ya, si es lo que quieres pero Harry y yo aun nos vamos a quedar aquí un rato más, a que si Harry?

-Ummmmmmm Ron si te soy sincero, yo también debería ir a hacer el baúl, tengo que elegir que vaqueros llevar y esas cosas, como comprenderás no me cabe toda mi ropa y tengo que seleccionarla

-Harry, que mosca te ha picado? Desde cuando tienes tanta ropa como para que no te quepa en un baúl me estás empezando a asustar, primero apareces con ese cambio de look y luego me sales con que no comprendo a las mujeres y ahora me dices que no te cabe la ropa en la maleta, de verdad que no te entiendo

-Bueno chicos siento interrumpir vuestra discusión pero yo me tengo que ir ya. - dijo Hermione levantándose

-Yo voy contigo Hermione –dijo Harry

-Está bien haced lo que queráis- exclamó el pelirrojo, y cabizbajo se levanto se dirigió a la chimenea y murmuro:

-La madriguera- y desapareció de allí

-¿qué mosca le ha picado?- dijo el niñoquesobrevivio16añossinpeinarse a la muchacha morena

-Entiéndelo Harry, tu has cambiado, yo he cambiado y él no lo ha hecho, se siente desplazado pero no te preocupes, en cuanto mañana volvamos a la madriguera todo volverá a ser como antes

-Está bien –dijo el humedeciendo sus labios y mirándola fijamente, en ese momento sintió un deseo profundo de besarla pero no lo hizo pensando que la perdería si lo hiciese en ese momento, sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y le dijo a Hermione- tu como volverás a casa?

-¿¿En metro y tu?

-Cogeré el autobús, pero no te preocupes te acompaño hasta la boca del metro

-Gracias pero creo que ya hemos llegado

Iban tan entretenidos hablando que no se habían dado cuenta de donde estaban

-Creo que entonces tenemos que despedirnos bella princesa

-Pos va a ser que si

-Entonces hasta pronto

-Si hasta mañana- dijo la chica apenada de que todo terminase así, " Hermione o actúas o él nunca lo va a hacer" se dijo a sí misma y en un impulso se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, luego le sonrío pícaramente, y dejando al chico alucinado le dijo- adios Harry

El muchacho se quedó en un ensoñamiento tan profundo que a la mañana siguiente cuando se levantó no se acordaba de cómo había vuelto a casa

A la mañana siguiente Ron estaba en su casa nervioso esperando a que llegaran sus amigos, estaba a la vez preocupado, no sabía que había pasado pero algo había cambiado, Hermione era igual: perfecta solo que ahora lo había exteriorizado para que lo apreciaran los demás con lo cual, para Ron las oportunidades de conseguirla cada vez eran mas remotas. Lo que más le fastidiaba era que Harry era uno de los que había apreciado la belleza de Hermione y ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultarlo, sabiendo que él estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, y la gota que colmaba el vaso era que a ella no parecía molestarle, es más similaba que el sentimiento era recíproco

-¿Ron se puede saber que te pasa? Llevas toda la mañana como en otro mundo- le dijo Ginny al muchacho

La pelirroja también estaba bastante cambiada, no tanto físicamente, como de forma de ser, que el fracaso con Harry la había llevado a sustituir el deseo de su compañía por el estar con muchos chicos, podía besarse con dos o tres distintos cada día y incluso acostarse con uno diferente cada semana

Y aun así lo único que deseaba era estar con Harry, soñaba con el cada noche y en todos los chicos con los que estaba veía su rostro

-Ginny – dijo el pelirrojo mirando apesumbrado a su hermana- creo que Hermione y Harry se gustan

-Ron no digas tonterías- dijo su hermana desechando la idea- ni a Harry le podría gustar ella, ni a ella el no se que paranoias te inventas, yo estoy segura de que a Hermione le gustas tu pero que no se lo quiere reconocer a sí misma

En ese justo momento Harry apareció en la chimenea de la casa, haciendo que todos los Weasley de la casa se acercaran al salón

- Harry ... cariñooooo- corrió la señora Weasley a abrazarlo- que placer tenerte aquí de n...un momento! Estas diferente...pero que te ha pasado en la cara?' ay dios Arthur corre trae la varita

Señora Weasley no se preocupe no es más que una moda muggle, se llama piercing y está perfectamente curado

-ay Harry que susto me has dado- dijo Molly recuperando el ritmo respiratorio normal- la verdad es que la cosa esa de la ceja te queda verdaderamente bien, estas muy cambiado, tanto que si no estuviera casada y tuviese un par de años menos iría a por ti

- "y que lo digas, pensó Ginny"

- Mama!- no le tires tanto los tejos a Harry que aun se lo va a acabar creyendo- dijo la chica, y corrió a abrazarlo

Harry se separó de ella completamente alarmado... LA PELIRROJA LE HABIA TOCADO EL CULO, además sin cortarse ni nada, a eso se le llama aprovechar bien un abrazo

Los demás Weasleys intercambiaron apretones de mano con Harry, y Fred y George en cuanto su madre se dio la vuelta un segundo se mostraron muy interesados en eso de los piercings

De repente se oyó un segundo estruendo, era Hermione que acababa de llegar, todo el mundo se quedó mirando para la chimenea y nadie dijo nada, solo tras el hola de la recién llegada se acercaron la señora Weasley y Ginny.

Todo el sector masculino de la casa se había quedado anonadado mirando para la muchacha que ese día se había recogido el pelo en una coleta y llevaba una minifalda muy corta y una camiseta transparente por la parte de la barriga

- Hola Hermione- se apresuró Harry a saludarla, y luego le dijo al oído- hoy estas preciosa

- Esto ... hola!- se acercó el pelirrojo con las orejas coloradas y le dio dos pequeños besos

Detrás de ellos dos se acercó toda la familia a saludarla sin dejar de estar asombrados por el cambio

Ya instalados en sus habitaciones, y bien comidos, Harry Ron Hermione y Ginny decidieron subir a una pequeña colina que había allí, a ver que vistas podían encontrar

Después de caminar media hora, encontraron una cueva, cosa que causo mucha expectación en el grupo

- Entramos?- dijo Ron con brillo en los ojos- por favor

- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIi - dijo Ginny toda contenta

- Ay chicos es que a mi no me apetece nada, la verdad no puedo ponerme a escalar con una falda

- A mi no me importa Hermione si quieres te ayudo desde abajo

- RON, eres un pervertido, ¿cómo me puedes decir eso?

- Vamos si solo era una broma- dijo el pelirrojo un poco arrepentido

- A ver vamos a entrar en la cueva o no?- dijo su hermana impaciente

- Yo me quedo- dijo Hermione

- Que aburrida eres, pues alguien se tendrá que quedar contigo, y yo no voy a ser

- Ni yo- dijo Ginny

- Me quedaré yo, no pasa nada- dijo Harry poniendo cara de sufrimiento, nada mas lejos de la realidad

- Está bien- dijo Ron mirándolo- pero volveremos pronto, no hagáis nada raro,

Dicho esto los dos hermanos Weasley se adentraron en la cueva

Harry y Hermione se sentaron en una roca, juntos mirando el paisaje.

- Sabes a que me recuerda esto?

- A que?- dijo la muchacha intrigada

- A una historia que me contó una vez Sirius

- Cuéntamela por favor

- Esta bien, pero si te la cuento luego me tendrás que dar algo a cambio

- ¿el que?

- Ya lo verás

- Vale tu ganas pero cuéntamela

Hace años, una bruja se enamoró perdidamente de un joven mago, él era del lado oscuro (del mal no era que no se duchara) y siendo consciente del amor que ella sentía la utilizó para concebir un heredero que reinara para el mal, ella ya embarazada se enteró de sus planes y se escondió del en una cueva en una colina muy parecida a esta, pero como el mago era tan poderoso la encontró y le arrebató a su hijo, y como castigo por haberse escondido, la convirtió en loba, cuenta la leyenda que ella ahora, sale todas las noches a aullarle a la luna, cruelmente hechizada, para que le devuelva a su hijo

- ...Harry tu crees que eso es verdad¿, imagínate que fue aquí- dijo la castaña con un brillo fascinante en los ojos

- Sería mucha casualidad- dijo el ojiverdi quitándole importancia al tema- pero lo interesante de este asunto es que tu ahora me debes algo

- De acuerdo, dime que es lo que quieres

- Ummmmmmm- dijo Harry haciendo como que se lo pensaba- quiero un beso!

Oh vamos!- dijo la castaña avergonzada

Una apuesta es una apuesta

Está biennnnnnn- y se acercó al muchacho y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Vamos Hermione que clase de beso es ese, hasta Ron lo haría mejor

Ay mi madre- y se acerco de nuevo y de dio un pequeño beso en los labios como el que le había dado la noche anterior

Hermione, creo que vas por el mal camino, te voy a tener que enseñar como se me da a mi un beso- dijo Harry atrevido.

El chico se acercó a ella y juntó sus labios con los de la castaña, lentamente abrió su boca y comenzó a adentrar su lengua en la de la castaña, ella se dejó y comenzó a seguirle el juego al muchacho, pronto se encontraron inmersos en un mundo del que nunca querrían salir... a no ser por

- Harry... - se escuchó la ahogada voz del pelirrojo de dentro de la cueva- mueve tu asqueroso culo y ayúdame a salir de aquí

Hasta aquí este capítulo, dejad reviews porfi tanto si os gusta como si no, un adelanto, en el próximo capitulo entra en escena el otro guapo: Draco Malfoy. ¿Harry y Hermione estarán juntos? ya lo veréis aunque es un poco pronto

BESOS A TODOS


	3. Cuando los arboles hablen

**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de rowling, se sabe no?**

**Jo! Gracias a todos los que me habéis escrito reviews y aunque no puedo contestar os pongo los nombre para que veáis que las leí y que me hizo mucha ilusión: Vangie McDermott, Norixblack, Hermspotter, Kokory, Arwy, Gemita, Fran gilraen, Emma y Elemethp **

Yo también creo que Ron es gay y prometo ponerle mas polos a Harry

**Para mi Emma de mi alma y para Nora (norixblack) leer su fic: sobre la verdadera historia del niño que vivio) porque somos wais y punto**

**3. Cuando los arboles hablen**

Harry y Hermione llevaban dos días en casa de Ron, desde lo sucedido no habían podido hablar porque, no sabían como, los Weasley no los dejaban solos ni un minuto, fuera Ginny o fuera Ron. Eso si a cada minuto cruzaban miradas, a veces tiernas, a veces tímidas y a veces seductoras.

Esa noche la familia entera se había reunido para cenar ya que era el cumpleaños de Harry , tras una suculenta cena preparada por Molly y despues de soplar las velas de la tarta, llego la parte de abrir los regalos, comenzó por el paquete más grande era un jersey Weasley para el invierno, también recibió un póster gigante de quidditch de parte de ron, y un extraño aparato, que se llamaba orgasmatrón, era como un batidor de huevos abierto, y que al parecer servia para desextresarse y para aliviar las jaquecas cefaleas y migrañas, tenía una última función que era que podía servir para animar las relaciones en el coito (n.d.a .el aparato en sí existe, lo venden en las tiendas de jabones y esas cosas y solo da masajes en la cabeza NADA MAS). Este último regalo llevaba consigo una nota que ponía:

"_Si el orgasmatrón te aburre o no te relaja lo suficiente, puedes pasarte por mi habitación cuando quieras_

_Fmd.: G.W."_

Harry despues de leer esto se quedo flipando en colorines, ¿cómo podía Ginny haber cambiado tanto en solo tres meses? Miro a la antes tímida pelirroja y vio la mirada atrevida que le estaba lanzando, en vez de sentirse halagado el ojiverdi se comenzó a sentir incomodo no sabía como responder a este regalo

-Ginny querida, ¿para que va a querer Harry un batidor de huevos? A veces tienes cada cosa...- rompió el silencio la señora Weasley.

Harry se limitó a sonreír a la ingenua mujer y continuó abriendo paquetes, despues de abrir el limpiavaritas que le enviaba Lupin y el antiparasitario para lechuzas que le mandaba Hagrid solo le quedaba el regalo de Hermione, que como no, era un libro. Lo miró sin mucho interés, bastante decepcionado, se había esperado algo mucho mejor por parte de la castaña, la miró fingiendo agradecimiento y ella le devolvió una mirada que le quería decir algo, que Harry no supo exactamente como interpretar pero que le obligo a decidir que empezaría a leer el libro esa misma noche.

Una vez recogidos los platos y la mesa la señora Weasley los mandó a la cama y tras charlar un rato con Ron le dijo que estaba cansado y se fingió dormido, cuando se aseguró de que el pelirrojo estaba completamente sopa, cogió una linterna de su baúl y abrió el libro que Hermione le había regalado. Comenzó a leer la primera página que ponía una dedicatoria, o eso fue lo que pensó Harry cuando vió la letra de la chica

"_Harry, probablemente cuando has visto este regalo te has llevado una desilusión, sé que para ti un libro no es algo especial, por eso he juntado algo que es especial para mí (un libro) con tu regalo, lo verás cuando pases la página. Es algo que sé que te gustará pero me gustaría que lo usases única y exclusivamente conmigo. Si quieres estrenarlo ven hoy junto a ese conjunto de arboles que hay detrás de la casa a las doce de la noche, si no vienes lo enteré perfectamente y no te insistiré, pero entonces no uses mi regalo con nadie nunca, besos. Hermione."_

El muchacho nervioso, pasó la página y cual fue su sorpresa cuando vió que en medio de la página había un agujero cuadrado que llegaba hasta al final del libro. Dentro del agujero había una cajita, la extrajo lentamente y la abrió. Dentro había un piercing para la lengua que llevaba dos bolas una verde y otra marrón claro que ponían una H en cada lado, cosa que Harry imaginó que significaba Harry y Hermione y los colores eran los de sus ojos.

De pronto cayó en que no sabía que hora era y miró su reloj, las doce en punto, que suerte, se puso el pendiente, se deslizó entre la puerta de la habitación bajo las escaleras con sigilo y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta, al no encontrarse con la chica en ningún momento Harry imaginó que quizás se había quedado dormida. Salió afuera respirando el aire frío de la noche y lamento no haberse puesto una chaqueta ya que solo llevaba un polo verde (y los vaqueros no os penséis que iba en pelotas). Corrió hacia la zona donde habían quedado y cuando estaba cerca aminoró el paso para no parecer ansioso. A lo lejos vió a la muchacha que llevaba ese vestido negro con escote que lo había tenido loco toda la cena. Cruzaron su mirada en la distancia y despacio comenzó a acercarse, no había nadie mas solo el y ella, el resto de el mundo no existía, ya no le importaba el frío ni la oscuridad ni el sonido de la noche, lo único que quería era estar más y más cerca y de repente cuando solo los separaba veinte centímetros se paró, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos ni un solo momento, la agarró de la cintura con un brazo, le aparto el pelo de la cara con el otro, y se fue acercando a su boca poco a poco. En ese momento su contacto visual se rompió, ambos cerraron los ojos y por fin, se besaron, esta vez sin ningún juego de por medio y sin que nadie los interrumpiera. Estuvieron así un buen rato metidos, en una burbuja interna (y disfrutando del placer del magreo, que tanto romanticismo ya asquea), y luego abrieron los ojos y se separaron.

- Hermione

- Dime Harry

- Me vuelves loco- le susurró él al oído

- ¿Eso que quiere decir?

- Que quiero usar mi piercing única y exclusivamente con tu persona

- ¿Es eso una manera de pedirme que salga contigo?

- Ummmmmmm, no, es la afirmación de que a partir de ahora eres mi novia

- ¿Y no hay manera alguna de que yo pueda decidir sobre este asunto?

- Va a ser que no

- Jajajjajaja esta bien, en ese caso de acuerdo, ¿pero que van a decir Ron y Ginny?

- Por ahora no se lo diremos, ya lo descubrirán con el tiempo

- Esta bien Harry, y ahora quiero que uses mi piercing contigo

- ¿Es eso una manera de pedirme que te bese?

- No, es una obligación a que lo hagas

- ¿Y no hay manera alguna de que yo pueda decidir sobre este asunto?

- Va a ser que no

- Esta bien

- Y se siguieron besando toda la noche, hasta que llego la hora de volver a sus habitaciones para que Ron y Ginny no se dieran cuenta.

**ooooooooooo00000000000000000000000000oooooooooooo**

- A la mañana siguiente Harry sintió como algo lo sacudía

- Harry, Harry! ¿Quieres levantarte de una vez, son las once de la mañana

El chico completamente somnoliento dijo:

- Un poquito más, por favor- y se giró hacia un lado

- Harry como no te levantes de una vez le digo a Draco Malfoy que eres gay y que te gusta él

- ¿CÓMO?- y abrió los ojos y comenzó a ser consciente de lo que veía

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- chilló como un loco- ME ESTA ATACANDO UNA ZANAHORIA GIGANTE!

- Tío eres completamente imbécil- dijo Ron cabreado- anda arréglate y baja a desayunar

Harry medio dormido medio divertido, se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño de repente se miró al espejo y le entraron unas ganas de chillar como lo había hecho hace unos momentos. Él, Harry James Potter...TENIA OJERAS! Como le había podido suceder algo así en un momento como este, la verdad es que siempre le tenía que pasar a él lo peor, el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos llevaba 16 años intentando matarlo y ahora aun encima tenía ojeras, se las tapó como pudo se peino el pelo en cresta se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta que era de manga larga blanca y luego parecía que llevaba una negra de manga corta encima. Se miró en el espejo y esperando que Hermione no notase su mala cara, decidió bajar a desayunar.

Mientras tanto, Hermione se levantaba en su habitación y completamente feliz se dirigió hacia el espejo, cuando se miró se llevó el susto de su vida, tenía un chupón enorme en todo el cuello, corrió a su maleta en busca de algún recurso, se probo todos los collares y ninguno le valía, en un ultimo intento cogió una cinta del pelo y se la puso en el cuello, no le quedaba mal del todo y se lo tapaba, contenta con el resultado, se puso unos vaqueros piratas, unas sandalias de tacón y arriba una camiseta con escote palabra de honor para que no quedara cargado con la diadema. Pensando en la bronca que le iba a echar a Harry bajó a desayunar

Tras el suculento desayuno, Harry subió a su habitación diciendo que se notaba cansado e inmediatamente Hermione fue tras él.

- Con que cansado...mira lo que me has hecho en el cuello ¿te parece normal?

- Ummmmmmm nunca pense que tuviera semejante poder, pero esa cosa que llevas te queda muy bien- dijo acercándose a ella para besarla

Justo en ese momento, Ron, que se aseguraba bien de no dejarlos solos subió desde la cocina hasta su habitación y cuando vió que se iban a besar entró diciendo:

- Harry! ¿Qué te parece si jugamos una partida de Trivial?

- Ron, ¿se puede saber desde cuando te gusta jugar al Trivial?- dijo el ojiverdi bastante molesto por la interrupción

- Tienes razón, entonces al ajedrez

- De acuerdo- respondió el moreno viendo que no se iba a librar del otro muchacho y tras intercambiar una mirada con su chica se fue tras él

**oooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooo**

Despues de la partida de ajedrez Ginny les había propuesto irse a comer al campo, y aceptando la idea ahora se encontraban tumbados en un campo verde durmiendo la siesta, bueno todos menos Ron el seguía pensando el lo que había visto esa mañana, iban a besarse, no entendía como Harry podía hacerle eso sabiendo que el se moría por ella. Tenía que reaccionar y rápido si no actuaba iba a perder a la chica de sus sueños. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea, de las mejores que había tenido en su vida, así que tras dejar una nota a sus amigos diciendo que volvía a casa porque se encontraba mal, partió a realizar sus planes.

Harry, Hermione y Ginny al despertarse y ver la nota decidieron volver inmediatamente a casa a ver que era lo que a Ron le había pasado, pero cuando llegaron allí el muchacho no estaba y cuando le preguntaron a la señora Weasley por él dijo que no había aparecido en toda la tarde. Alarmados esperaron una hora y al ver que no aparecía se pusieron a buscarlo por los alrededores, hasta que cayó la noche.

- Ayayaay! Donde estará mi niño? Donde se habrá metido? Sabe dios lo que le habrá pasado...

- Venga Molly, no te preocupes, ya verás como aparece pronto- la consoló su marido

- Arthur que le habrá pasado, ya es de noche y tan solo es un chiquillo indefenso...

- PUM!- un enorme estruendo se oyó en la puerta de pronto Ron hizo su aparición en el salón

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritaron todos al verlo

- ¿Se puede saber que te has hecho, Ron? Estoy muy enfadada, no tengo palabras- le gritó su madre a punto de echarse a llorar

- Nada mamá, yo también me he vuelto "asexual", como Harry

- Ron- habló Hermione intentando poner calma- asexual significa que no te atrae ningún sexo lo que tu quieres decir es metrosexual (para los que no lo sepan, persona del genero masculino que se arregla mucho), y aparte no pareces metrosexual... pareces un loco, no hay otra palabra

Y es que Ron en un intento de llamar la atención de Hermione se había rapado el pelo y se había dejado únicamente en medio una cresta enorme pelirroja, y también se había hecho un piercing, pero a diferencia de Harry, el de Ron era en la aleta del medio de la nariz, entre los dos agujeros, con lo cual el aro le daba aspecto de cerdo. Se había vestido con una chupa de cuero y llevaba unos pantalones de pitillo. El resultado final era una apariencia estilo punkyhortera de hace treinta años.

- Por favor, chicos marcharos a dormir Arthur y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente con nuestro hijo

Así todos se fueron a dormir, mientras Fred y George se reían de Ron diciendo que la pocilga no quedaba en ese lado de la casa que estaba en el tercer piso (la habitación de Percy), tras un aullido temerario de la señora Weasley las bromas cesaron y todos subieron corriendo las escaleras.

- Hermione se metió un momento en la habitación de su novio para hablar de lo sucedido

- Harry- se acercó a él lentamente- Tu sabes porque ha hecho esto ¿verdad?

- No estoy seguro, pero tengo una ligera idea- dijo cautamente el muchacho- hablaré con él mañana te cuento – y agarró a la chica por la cintura y la sentó a su lado, ella se apoyó sobre su hombro y él la abrazó por detrás

- No sabes lo que me gustaría tener tiempo a solas contigo, es como si todo fuese en nuestra contra- suspiró la castaña

- Y a mí, pero no te preocupes, en cuanto todo esto se arregle podremos decir que estamos juntos y todo será mucho mejor- la tranquilizó

- Eso espero Harry, eso espero

Ya era casi media noche, hacía mucho que Hermione se había ido de su habitación, Harry ya estaba dormido cuando oyó que la puerta de la habitación se abría y apareció Ron, con la misma apariencia que llevaba antes de su maravilloso cambio, medió cabizbajo. El chico suspiró y se acostó en su cama.

- Ron, ¿cómo has conseguido que el pelo vuelva a estar como antes?

- Un hechizo de mi madre- contestó el pelirrojo fríamente

- Oye... ¿por qué lo has...

- Harry, tu ya tienes a la chica, que más quieres ahora no quiero que me estés recordando lo que he hecho porque me vuelve a dejar a mí en ridículo

- No sé que a lo que te estás refiriendo con lo de la chica

- Vamos, se ve a mil kilómetros que te gusta Hermione y que a ella le gustas tu, y no lo niegues porque hoy casi la besas

- Mira no te niego que me atraiga y que hoy la fuese a besar, pero a mi no me gusta de verdad la veo como un rollo- mintió Harry- pero si tu me dices que la quieres no volveré a intentar nada con ella

- La quiero- contesto Ron tajante

- Esta bien, te dejo el camino libre

**oooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooooo**

Harry Potter no pudo dormir en toda la noche pensando en las palabras que le había dicho a su amigo pero cuando amaneció a pesar de lo mucho que le dolía ya tenía una decisión tomada ahora solo tenía que hablar con ella. El momento lo encontró despues de desayunar, esta vez pudieron estar solos mucho tiempo (justo cuando a Harry menos le hubiese gustado).

- Hermione, tu sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad?

- No te andes con rodeos dime ya lo que pasa

- Mira lo que hizo ayer Ron es porque está enamorado de ti

- Que?- dijo la muchacha sorprendida- bueno y de todas formas, eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?

- Mucho, ¿¿no te das cuenta, Él sabe que hay algo entre nosotros, yo le dije que no había pasado nada y que solo me lo había planteado como un rollo pero si solo nos vió acercándonos y hizo algo así imagínate que hará si le decimos que estamos juntos

- En conclusión todo eso quiere decir...

- Que lo tenemos que dejar- dijo apenado el muchacho

- ¿Cómo?¿ me estás diciendo que eres tan cobarde que no te atreves a decirle que estamos juntos por miedo a su reacción y que por eso me dejas?

- Si, yo bueno... esperaba que lo entendieses

- Lo entiendo, pero que lo entienda no quiera decir que no me duela

- Lo siento de verdad- dijo en un tono triste- y creo también que sería mejor que nos distanciáramos un tiempo

- Vale Harry tú lo has querido- le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla- adios- y se marchó andando enjuagando las lágrimas que empezaban a salir de sus ojos

Ron que había observado a escondidas toda la situación, corrió a consolar a la muchacha

- Ron ahora no, quiero estar sola

- Pero cuéntame lo que paso, ¿qué te hizo Harry? ¿quieres que le diga algo?

- RON DÉJAME SOLA

- Está bien

Y se marchó cabizbajo pensando que Hermione estaba enamorada de Harry y este la había desengañado, si él estaba a su lado en ese momento ella acabaría enamorándose de él. Mientras meditaba se acercó a Harry que estaba sentado bajo un grupo de arboles que había al lado de su casa, cuando llegó vio que de los ojos verdes del chico salían lágrimas...

- Harry...

- No Ron vete con ella, vete a consolarla así caerá rendida a tus pies- dijo levantándose el muchacho- ¿no es lo que querías? Pues ya lo tienes, corre no seas idiota- y se marchó rápidamente

En ese momento el pelirrojo se empezó a marear y se sentó, dios, que tonto había sido Harry también estaba enamorado de Hermione y lo habían dejado por su capricho, y ahora Hermione le odiaba y por mucho que la consolase no podía obligarla a que estuviese con él. Al día siguiente hablaría con los dos para que volviesen, esto no podía seguir así.

A la mañana siguiente, los chicos se prepararon para ir al colegio, la situación era bastante incomoda porque no se hablaban entre sí, Ron a su vez hablaba con todos, al igual que Ginny, que no entendía ni pizca de la situación a pesar de que le alegraba que Harry y Hermione estuviesen enfadados.

**ooooooooooooo0000000000000000000000oooooooooooo**

EL viaje hasta King Cross se hizo lento y amargo, aunque al final de todo comenzaron a hablar un poco.

Cruzaron la barrera y sin darse cuenta ya estaban en el tren. Sentados esperando a que arrancara

Ron estaba pensando en hablar con ellos en ese momento cuando Hermione dijo fríamente:

- Harry, Ron y yo tenemos que ir al vagón de los prefectos, volvemos en un rato- miró al pelirrojo y salieron juntos hacía su destino

- Oye Hermione quería hablar contigo- comenzó el muchacho

- De que?¿?

- De... esto... ayer...

- Mira ya hemos llegado- lo interrumpió la muchacha, y abrió las puertas con ímpetu

Todas las miradas del vagón recayeron sobre ella, las masculinas eran de admiración y las femeninas de envidia, pero encima de todas ellas notó una que la quemaba, lentamente dirigió la cabeza hacia la persona que la poseía. Como no, era él, tan rubio, tan guapo, tan sexy y sobretodo tan morboso como siempre, igual no era metrosexual como Harry, pero desprendía un aura diferente a la de cualquier chico, tan solo era Draco Malfoy

- Hombre pero si son Weasley y... bueno... digamos una sangre sucia convertida en bombón. ¿Qué clase de hechizo te has echado? Se lo deberías pasar a tu novio pelirrojo porque a tu lado queda un poco cutre- dijo el rubio acercándose peligrosamente

- Malfoy, Ron no es mi novio, y no te me acerques tanto que como muerdes el bombón igual te intoxicas

- Puede que me arriesgue un día de estos.- contestó Draco atrevido

- Te estaré esperando- La castaña le guiñó un ojo y se fueron uno para cada lado dejando a Ron completamente indignado

Hermione iba pensando, que ella estaba enamorada de Harry, pero Malfoy era guapo y le gustaba bastante desde hace tiempo, y si tenía que quitarse al chico de su cabeza quizás el rubio fuese el candidato más apropiado. Tras haber recibido las charlas oportunas, y sin esperar a Ron abandono el vagón en busca de Harry, mas que nada para comprobar que un montón de lobas no se le hubieran echado encima aprovechando su nuevo look.

- Granger- oyó una voz fría a sus espaldas

- Dime Malfoy- dijo ella dándose la vuelta quedando a escasos centímetros del rubio

- Tengo ganas de algo dulce... algo así como de... bombón- susurró acercándose más y más hasta que se besaron

Eran besos distintos a los de Harry, en estos no había sentimientos, solo pasión, no le hacía daño a nadie por divertirse un poco. Y así quedaron Draco y Hermione, besándose apasionadamente en medio de un vagón.

Hasta aquí este capítulo, gracias de nuevo por las reviews, muchos besos a todos. Paz y amor!

**_Aclaración: _**Hermione y Harry volverán a estar juntos porque la base del fic es esa y punto le pese a quien le pese y le guste a quien le guste, todos los demás líos amorosos solo son para hacer la trama más interesante y para que el romance final se haga más deseado


	4. When sorry seems to be the hardest word

**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de la historia me pertenece todos, todos y todos son de rowling.**

Como dicen que esta prohibido contestar las reviews no puedo hacerlo, pero gracias a todos los que pusisteis fueran buenas o fueran malas, gracias por molestaros.

Ese cap. va para María de Cádiz por darme buenas ideas... besos guapa si lo lees

**4. When sorry seems to be the hardest word**

Una chica castaña y un muchacho rubio, se besaban apasionadamente en medio de un vagón de tren con destino a Howards. Él era Draco Malfoy, ella... ella en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se separó del Slytherin.

- ¿Qué pasa Granger, no te gusta como beso, tu es que tampoco seas una joya de la corona- dijo el ojigris

- No seas tonto- dijo ella buscando una excusa para irse- pero Ron estará pensando en donde me metí, será mejor que vaya a buscarlo- y se dio la vuelta y se escabulló del vagón

- " ¿Pero Hermione que has hecho?"- iba preguntándose a si misma mientras se acercaba a donde estaban sus amigos.

La castaña se sentía fatal, como si hubiera traicionado a Harry, a pesar de que era él quien la había dejado, además esta historia con Malfoy no venía a cuento, era un tanto inverosímil, a ella le atraía pero estaba enamorada del ojiverdi, bueno por lo menos sabía que el rubio era un caprichoso en cuanto a las mujeres y que pronto se cansaría de esto.. solo tenía que cuidarse de que nadie se enterara.

Cuando entró en el siguiente vagón vió un montón de gente rodeando a sus amigos.. a Ron se le veía visiblemente emocionado y hablaba con unas chicas acerca de Harry pero este, estaba mirando por la ventana haciendo caso omiso a lo que la gran multitud de chicas le preguntaba

- COMO NO OS APARTEIS AHORA MISMO DE AHÍ OS QUITARE CINCO PUNTOS POR PERSONA A VUESTRAS RESPECTIVAS CASA!- chilló alguien

La multitud de chicas se giró para ver quien había proferido semejante grito, y al ver que era Hermione pusieron los ojos en blanco y se resignaron a marcharse.

- ¿Pero porqué has hecho eso?- le dijo el pelirrojo con cara de fastidio

- Ron, se que te gusta hablar mucho de Harry, o eso parece porque si no te diste cuenta esas chicas no estaban aquí precisamente por ti.

- ¿Y tu que sabrás, pues que sepas que una me pidió si le podía enseñar mi habitación, a ver que dices ahora lista- dijo el Weasley defendiéndose

- Pues me parece que lo único que quiere es saber donde duerme el popular y aclamadísimo Potter- dijo la prefecta en un tono completamente sarcástico

- ¿Qué pasa Herms, no estarás celosa?- habló el ojiverdi por primera vez desde que la chica había llegado, lo dijo en un tono divertido pero que la muchacha se tomó como una ofensa

- Ni lo sueñes, antes muerta (ay que sencilla XDDD)- y se marchó andando todo lo dignamente que pudo y antes de cerrar la puerta exclamo- por cierto Harry: tienes ojeras

- Pum!- (ese es el sonido del portazo XD)

- ¿Qué mosca le ha picado a esta?- preguntó Ron mirando todavía hacia la puerta

- ¿Tu también piensas que tengo ojeras?- el moreno se apresuró a sacar un espejo del bolsillo y a examinarse el rostro.

- Harry! la chica de tus sueños se acaba de marchar, con una cara de no volver a hablarte en la vida y lo que a ti te preocupa es si tienes ojeras o no?

- Vamos Ron, ya se le pasará ya sabes como es, además si tanto te preocupa porque no vas tu a consolarla así a lo mejor se enamora de ti- le echó en cara al pelo zanahoria

- Sobre eso tengo que hablar yo contigo...

- Déjame en paz, no tengo ganas de hablar- el ojiverdi se levantó entre enfadado con Ronald y preocupado por sus ojeras y se marchó por la misma puerta por la que se había ido Hermione

La situación de continuos piques entre los tres, se prolongó durante toda su primera semana en Howards, Harry y Hermione no se dirigían la palabra entre si, solo se dedicaban miradas, cuando no se veían el uno al otro eran de nostalgia por la relación perdida, pero cuando sus ojos se cruzaban desprendían, los de él orgullo ( recordar que se metió con lo que al pobre metro mas le duele, sus ojeras) y los de ella enfado. Ron por su parte, andaba todo el día detrás de los dos consiguiendo paso omiso por ambas partes, ya que el moreno andaba entre multitudes de fans y era casi imposible conseguir que respondiese a una pregunta sin cita previa de su "secretaría" (una chica de cuarto de Ravenclaw se había autoajenciado ese papel. Mientras la chica, se pasaba horas y horas mirando el fuego como ausente meditando sus cosas o se evadía en la biblioteca, sitio en el que el Weasley tenía la entrada casi vetada.

**oooooooooooooooooo000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooo**

Hermione corría por el pasillo intentando no llegar tarde a desayunar, iba pensando en lo idiota que era Harry a pesar del buen culo que tenía, en lo mucho que odiaba a Ron por ser tan caprichoso, y en que debería hablar con Dumbledore con urgencia, el colegio necesitaba renovar los uniformes con urgencia ya que es su modesta opinión ya eran cansinos y resultaban antiestéticos.

- chisssssss- oyó como alguien la llamaba, se giró lentamente para ver quien la había enterrumpido de sus meditaciones, y de espaldas se encontró a Draco Malfoy- que cona quieres, no tengo tiempo para tonterías

- jajajajaja, no te hagas la interesante- dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa en los labios- el otro día en el vagón no tenías tanta prisa

- ese día tuve un fallo técnico nene, y como tal no se volverá a repetir- replicó echando a andar sin mirar atrás

- eyyyyyyyyyyyy!- la paró el rubiales cogiéndola por el brazo- ¿tu te crees que cuándo alguien se besa conmigo, luego me puede ignorar y hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada? De eso nothing preciosa- cada vez el seximbol de ojos grises estaba más cerca de ella

- Malfoy, cómprate un amigo- dijo ella queriendo evitarlo

Luego voy pero primero creo que nuestras bocas tienen una conversación pendiente- y la beso tan apasionadamente que la chica tubo agujetas en la lengua tres días despues.

Hermione sabía que lo que hacía con el Slytherin no estaba bien, porque no le gustaba y porque la verdad no venía a cuento, nunca se había esperado algo así, además cada vez que veía a Harry sentía un nudo en el estómago y se sentía culpable... pero cuando Draco lo miraba con aquellos ojos grises, y al sentirse tan sola no era capaz de decirle que no.

Así paso tres semanas, con encuentros esporádicos con el rubio por el pasillo, que sentimentalmente no le aportaba nada, pero que la evadía de sus problemas. Cada día él la trataba mejor y estaba incluso empezando a cogerle cariño y como besaba de vicio acabó diciéndose a sí misma que no le hacía daño a nadie ya que aquello no era una relación seria.

Esa estraña relación, comenzó a convertirse en una rutina y aunque nunca quedaban, la castaña sabía donde estaba Malfoy y vicecersa, así que sus ausencias en la sala común cada vez eran más frecuentes, y a sus amigos no les pasaban desapercibidas. El moreno pensaba que era que no se quería acercar a el, y si no fuese porque su séquito no le dejaba un minuto tranquilo para pensar, hubiese entrado en una depresión.

Ronald mientras tanto, cansado de tanto esquinazo, un día decidió seguir a Hermione en una de sus múltiples escapadas, así que armado de unas orejeras fabricadas por sus hermanos la capa de Harry y el mapa de el merodeador, una noche salió detrás de su amiga por el retrato de la señora gorda. Después de recorrer varios pasillos siguiendo la mota de la chica en el mapa vió como esta se paraba en seco en una habitación pequeña cerca de la sala de trofeos.

De pronto observó un puntito que se movía, pero no, no podía ser, encima de la mota estaba escrito con letra clara: Draco Malfoy, por si acaso se llevó la mano a su bolsillo en busca de su varita, y la agarró con fuerza, alerta para sacarla si fuese necesario. Pronto vió al rubio avanzando por el pasillo, se echó hacía un lado para que no chocase con él, y vió como el chico se metía en la habitación. Arriesgándose puso la orejera junto a la puerta y comenzó a escuchar mirando en el mapa si guardaban las distancias.

- Hola preciosa, veo que no podías vivir sin mi.

- Tu te callas que eres peor que yo.

- Pero será posible!- decía el Slytherin simpáticamente- aun encima que te hago el favor.

- Uy, pues si es tanto esfuerzo, no se si debería dejar de molestarte

- Mujer ahora el daño ya está echo..- se oyeron dos risas y de pronto cesaron de golpe todo quedó en completo silencio.

Ron completamente anonadado, por la conversación intentó no gritar al ver que las dos motas del mapa se habían convertido en una sola, que ahora era medio obesa. Intentando no sacar conclusiones precipitadas tomó aire y trató de tranquilizarse. Espero diez minutos acurrucado en una esquina hasta que los otros dos chicos salieron de la habitación.

- Vas mejorando Granger, se nota que te juntas conmigo...-le susurraba el rubio en el oído (pero como era de noche se escuchaba todo)

- Vergüenza debería darme...

- ¿¿No es mas bien al revés?

- Por supuesto que no, pequeño hurón

- Ummm, sabes que? Calladita estás mas guapa- se selló los labios con un beso

En ese momento, el hombre zanahoria creyó que se le salía el corazón de la boca, ¿él con sus celos y caprichos le había obligado a Harry a dejarla y ahora ella estaba con su máximo enemigo? tenía que acabar con eso cuanto antes...

**ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooo**

Harry echó a correr por el pasillo, alegando al grupo que le seguía todos los días que llegaba tarde a clase porque tenía que hablar antes con Snape, y se encerró en la sala de los menesteres, se sentó en el un sofá que había ese día en la habitación. Necesitaba tanto pensar con tranquilidad.. echaba tanto de menos a Hermione... esto no podía seguir así hoy mismo hablaría con Ron, y aunque la chica no quisiera volver por lo menos podrían quedar como amigos. ( nota mia: yo tb kiero amigos como Harry).

Pasados diez minutos de relajación se levantó, se hizo un hechizo desilusionador para que no le viera su séquito fue a buscar al pelirrojo lo buscó por todas partes hasta que lo encontró en frente del aula de pociones. Se volvió a ilusionar de golpe provocando un sobresalto en el otro nene.

- Harry! que susto!- después miró al ojiverdi con interés- ¿qué raro verte solo no?

- Tengo que hablar contigo- y lo agarró por la manga y lo arrastró a una esquina- solo escucha lo que tengo que decirte. Estoy enamorado de Hermione y pienso estar con ella digas lo que tu digas y te duela o no , porque tienes que razonar con lógica ¿preferirías que no saliese conmigo y que estuviese con otro que odiases, como por ejemplo Malfoy?(n.d.a. que casualidad)

- Tienes razón, que tonto fui supongo que tendré que resignarme pero por favor cuando estéis juntos no seáis como chicles que entonces me voy a sentir asqueado y no voy a querer andar con vosotros- dijo Ron como si acabase de recapacitar

- Okidoki te lo juro, por el palo de mi escoba- y se estrecharon la mano firmando la paz.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooo

Harry se desveló por la noche pensando una manera romántica de que Herms volviera con él, regalarle una mantícora, llamar a un enano poeta, pedirle matrimonio en medio del desayuno, hacerle un striptis.. conforme iba pensando las ideas las iba desechando y de pronto se le ocurrió. Se durmió con una sonrisa en la cara y luego tuvo unas pesadillas horribles con un montón de Rones con aros en la nariz armados con orgasmatrones que intentaban impedir que se acercarse a la castaña.

El sábado de esa misma semana, Hermione decidió que seria un nuevo día para ella: hoy por fin comenzaría a intentar olvidarse de Harry dado que el culobonito no había dado señales de querer volver con ella y solo le dedicaba miradas de repulsión... iba a aguantar ella cosas así cuando tenía a medio colegio detrás, por no decir entero, vamos hombre para chulita chulita su rajita.

Así que, para hacer sufrir más la perdida al moreno, y aprovechando que ese día no había clases, se vistió con unas botas de tacón, con unos vaqueros nuevos apretados que se había comprado, y se puso una camiseta negra que por la parte de la barriga dejaba ver las dos bolas de su piercing. Se maquilló con esmero y con toques de varita fue probando diferentes peinados hasta obtener el que le gustaba que era un recogido alto que dejaba caer un montón de pelos rizos, se aplicó un hechizo para dejar sus dientes de un blanco brillante. Antes de salir de la habitación le echó una última mirada al espejo y le gusto lo que vió, así que segura de si misma se dirigió al comedor.

Allí estaba Ron hablando con su amigo el metro (sexual) de cómo le iba a pedir a la mujer de los sueños de ambos que volviese con el.

- Le vas a mandar flores?

- No

- Bombones?

- No

- Un piercing?

- No

- Otro gato rabudo?

- No

- Un orgasmatrón?

- Umm, no es mala idea pero no

- Un li...

De repente todo el comedor se quedó en silencio, los chicos intrigados a ver que pasaban giraron su cabeza siguiendo el sonido de unos tacones. En ese momento entraba Hermione mas espectacular que todos habían visto. Las chicas la miraban con envidia y los nenes con deseo. Ella en ese momento levanto la cabeza y al ver la reacción que había producido sonrió, con lo cual provoco 40 desmayos masculinos y 2 intentos de suicidio femeninos (n.d.a. las pobres decidieron acabar con su vida pensando que nunca llegarían a ser como ella, lo de los suicidios va por ti noriñaaaa).

- Severus- le dijo Mcgonagall a Snape- no es por molestarse en tu ensimismamiento pero tu taza de colacao y cerales con fibra esta llena de babas, luego no te quejes de que no eres regular...

La Gryffindor se sentó junto a sus amigos, y en cuanto vió que el comedor volvía a recuperar su ambiente habitual, se dedicó a echar miradas a la mesa de Slytherin a ver si así ponía celoso a Harry. Miró de reojo hacia él pero este estaba demasiado ensimismado en sus asuntos como para prestarle atención.

En ese momento, comenzaron a entrar en el comedor las lechuzas trayendo el correo, la castaña ya se iba a levantar para volver a la sala común cuando vió que Hedwig le acercaba un sobre. Lo iba a abrir cuando vió que en la parte de adelante ponía:

"_por favor leelo cuando estés sola"_

Se levantó con brusquedad haciendo que a Neville se le cayera el plato al suelo del susto y cuando salió al pasillo, echó a correr a su habitación.

Ya allí, se acomodo, y nerviosa abrió el envoltorio, parecía una carta, la desdobló pero estaba vacía, suavemente empezó a escuchar una música, y comprendió lo que era. Harry había hechizado un pergamino y había hecho que sonara una canción cuando ella lo abriera, conforme se iba oyendo la letra, está iba apareciendo escrita en el papel.

What i have got to do to make you love me?

What i have got to do to make you care?

What i have got to do when lightning strikes me?

And i wake to find that you are not there

What i have got to do to make you want me?

What i have got to do to be heard?

What i have got to say when it´s all over

And sorry seems to be the hardest word

It´s sad, it´s sad

It´s a sad, sad situation

And it´s getting more and more absurd

Why cant we talk it over?

And it seems to me

That sorry seems to be the hardest word

p.d Creo que con esto lo digo todo, ya hablé con Ron, si me perdonas ven hoy a la sala de los menesteres a las doce de la noche.

Hermione en ese momento no supo si echarse a reír o a llorar, era su canción favorita y expresaba exactamente como era su situación y lo que Harry le quería decir. De pronto chilló y se puso a pensar que no tenía nada que ponerse para la velada y comenzó a revolver en su maleta. Dedicó el día a pasearse por el colegio levantando pasiones ya que no se había arreglado tanto esa mañana para nada, y aprovechó para pasarse por las mazmorras de Snape a pedirle que le ayudara con una poción. Esta vez el grasiento maestro no le rechistó ni le llamó sabelotodo. La chica sonreía con suficiencia, de ello dependía su venganza por los últimos años.

- Profesor Snape

- Dime

- ¿Para hacer una poción que ayude a defecar es necesario aportar saliva?

- ¿Cómo?

- Es que todo su caldero está lleno de babas- atacó la muchacha- tenga cuidado, entre los cereales de hoy por la mañana y está poción ya ha perdido dos dosis, me sentiría fatal si usted no fuese regular por mi culpa

- Y se dio la vuelta y abandonó la mazmorra dejando a Snape completamente enfurruñado ¿con lo dulce y bueno que era, como podía saber todo el colegio que estaba estreñido?

Él solo tenía dos problemas que eran la pesadilla de su vida, lo del estreñimiento tenía fácil solución, lo malo era el problemón, se sentó en su silla pensando como solucionarlo...( n.d.a. cual será el problema de Snape?XDDD)

Mientras tanto, lachicaquelegustabaalniñoquesobrevivióyatodoslosdemastiosdelcolegioincluidomalfoyseráhijadeputa se encontraba de nuevo en sus aposentos, entre una cosa y otra ya casi era de noche y debía arreglarse.

Cogió la ropa que tenía preparada, que eran un vestido negro ajustado con escote en v y que se ataba al cuello, con unas sandalias de tacón y tiras finas negras, se volvió a maquillar de forma distinta, esta vez en gama noche, y se peino el pelo en un moño alto que dejaba caer mechones de pelo al azar, cogió la túnica del uniforme y se la puso por encima para no levantar sospechas.

Atravesó el retrato de la señora gorda y camino rapidamente hacia la sala de menesteres, llamó a la puerta y tras unos segundos esta se abrió. Hermione levantó la cabeza, y casi tuvo que ir a pedirle un caldero a Snape porque le estaba pasando el famoso efecto baba, Harry llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados, un cinturón de cuero, y una camiseta blanca con una chaqueta negra por encima, estaba guapísimo...

- Hermione, ya sabes que tu estas guapa con cualquier trapito que te pongas, pero, ¿cómo se te dio por venir con uniforme?

- Ay ya no me acordaba- se quitó la túnica provocando en el chico el efecto que ella había sufrido antes

- Bueno, cuando entre había una mesa con una cena espero que te guste.

- Oye... gracias por el detalle, pero ahora no tengo hambre

- Bueno entonces habrá que pasar al plan B de baca

- Vaca se escribe con uve

- Da igual eso ahora...

- ¿Cuál es ese plan?

- Este- y se acercó junto a ella y la besó, esta vez con toda la calma de el mundo, dándose un beso lento, pero a su vez cargado de pasión.

Estuvieron así un buen rato, jugando a acariciar una lengua contra la otra muy muy despacio, pero pronto esa calma se fue transformando, y convirtiendo en una violenta pelea, el chico tenía calor así que se quitó la camiseta, poco a poco le fue bajando el vestido a ella asta dejarla en ropa interior (menos mal que se había puesto conjuntada) La chica a su vez le fue quitando los pantalones y cuando se dieron cuenta, estaban completamente desnudos, encima de un sofá. Este como cumpliendo los deseos de ambos, empezó a cambiar hasta ser una cama (es la magia del amor(aggggh)) de pronto el ojiverdi se paró.

- ¿Hermione, estás preparada?- dijo el pobre niño preocupado

- No me jodas! Dejate de tópicos y hazlo de una vez!

Y caramba si lo hizo, una y otra y otra vez, eran incansables, como dos pilas duracell (publicidad subliminal), llegaron a hacerlo hasta 15 veces, cada una con una postura distinta, y provocando en ellos reacciones distintas, al final, viendo que llegaba el alba, cayeron extenuados en la cama y se quedaron dormidos abrazados.

FIN DEL CAP.

Bueno espero que os haya gustado, la verdad es que me costó varios días porque lo que escribía no me gustaba y lo borraba. Pero al final, aki está

Porfaa dejadme reviews aunke solo sea para decir lo malo que es

En el próximo cap: Harry y Hermione vuelven a estar juntos pero la relación no es tan fácil como parece, Malfoy se entera de que son pareja; como reaccionará?¿ y lo mas importante de todo... ¿conseguirá Snape ser regular? También descubriremos cual es el su gran problema.

BIKIÑOSSSSSSSSS La canción del fic es de Elton John y se llama sorry seems to be the hardest word, esta muy chula yo os recomendaría bajarla

Mandad GANA FRAN al 5557 ;)


	5. Nunca digas nunca

**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de rowling, se sabe no?**

Tarde mucho en renovar, cierto no, no creo que nadie haya seguido la historia del principio, pero la verdad lo deje porque no me gustaba nada lo que había echo, pero como las cosas no se dejan a medias, voy a intentar darle a este fic un final digno o por lo menos un final.

A Noriña que me anima a escribir aunque sólo sean idioteces

**5.Nunca digas nunca**

Hermione sintió como un rayo de luz le iluminaba la cara, abrió lentamente los ojos y sonrió cuando su primera visión fue un muchacho de ojos verdes de muy buen ver.

Decidió dejarlo dormir, parecia un chico inocente y todo...Se desperezó se puso su ropa, y se encaminó hacia la puerta de la habitación no sin antes echarle una mirada a Harry.

Salió de la sala de los menesteres con una lista de tareas metida en la cabeza, lo primero que tenía que hacer era hablar con Draco, porque si, con los días se había convertido en Draco, después debería conversar con Ron y por último, tenía que ayudar a Snape...estaba segura de saber la causa de su problema

Antes de nada se dirigió a la sala comun a cambiarse de ropa y a ducharse, como era domingo, podia vestirse como le apeteciera, y por una vez sin que sirviera de precedente, decidió que como debía hablar con Malfoy y no quería quedar como la mala tenía que volver a ser la Hermione de antes.

Se metió en la ducha y se lavó el pelo, pero a diferecia de lo acostumbrado, no se echó suavizante, al salir de la ducha, se puso un jersey de cuello vuelto color marron y unos pantalones negros (no encontró nada que combinara menos) que le hacian una figura particularmente fea.

Intentando que no la viera nadie, salió de la sala comun y fue a buscar al rubio.

- Draco! mi amor! estoy aquí! -le dijo mientras lo veía avanzar por el pasillo comportandose como si fuera Ginny Weasley

- Granger, que dices? que mosca te ha picado, que haces con esas pintas?

- ¿me acompañas a la biblioteca?- le dijo con cara de interesante- y luego si quieres podemos darnos besos

- ¿QUE, antes de besar a aguien así beso a Ron Weasley,¿se puede saber que clase de hechizo te has echado?- preguntó el rubio molesto.

- ¿Pero que pasa Drakin? ¿ya no me quieres?- puso cara de niña triste

- NO VUELVAS A ACERCARTE A MI SANGRE SUCIA!

- Tu lo has querido, superficial de mierda!- y despues de esbozar una sonrisa, subió a la sala comun a quitarse su disfraz de sabelotodo, aun le quedaba mucho por hacer

Volvio a meterse en la ducha y se arregló bien el pelo, pero no se arregló demasiado sobrecargada se puso unos vaqueros con unos tenis y una camiseta y se recogio el pelo en una coleta. Ahora era el turno de Snape. Con un plan trazado fue hacia las mazmorras en busca del profesor de pociones.

Lo encontro en su aula concentradisimo removiendo una poción que humeaba dentro de un caldero.

- Profesor Snape, ¿puedo hablar un momento con usted?- le pregunto con cara inocente

- Por supuesto Granger, digame - no sabía porque pero cada vez le caia mejor aquella chica

- Se cual es su problema, aparte de... bueno su irregularidad... ya sabe

- ¿A que problema se refiere señorita?- disimuló el profesor poniendose colorado

- Venga Sev, lo sabe todo el colegio -dijo la chica con confianza

- ¿ Sev ? - puso cara de extrañado- ¿ todo el colegio?

- Perdona las confianzas pero va siendo hora de que alguien te ayude y para eso tendra que confiar en mi, venga llameme Hermione

- Está bien ¨Hermione¨ y que vas a hacer tu para ayudarme

- Pues escuche...- y comenzó a contarle su plan

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en la sala comun, Ron miraba fijamente al fuego, preguntándose que hacer de su vida, ultimamente estaba sintiendo algo muy especial hacia una persona, y no sabía como mostrárselo sin quedar en ridículo, cosa que siempre hacia.

Pensó que haría Harry en esa situación, enviar flores, escribir una carta de amor... haria eso actuaria como harry, al morocho parecía irle muy bien en cuestión de amores.

Lo más asequible en ese momento, era escribir la carta, así que se puso manos a la obra.

_Querida profesora sprout:_

_Le parecera raro, o no ya que con lo hermosa que es, le habra pasado esto mas de una vez pero tengo que confesarle, que me he enamorado de usted._

_No podría decirle cuando comenzó esto exactamente pero se que es fruto (n.d.a nunca mejor dicho) de una profunda reflexión y de muchas horas de clase._

_Lo que mas me gustó de usted, es el cariño con el que trata las plantas a todas y cada una de ellas, ya sea un tomate, una lechuga o... una zanahoria, de ahi se me levantó un instinto loco que hace que cada vez que toca una hortaliza, me muera de ganas de acerle el amor sobre su huerto, si mi amor no es correspondido olvidará que ha recibido esta carta, ya que es un invento de mis hermanos que hace que si al destinatario no le gusta lo olvide._

_atentamente. Ronald Weasley._

Depués de redactar varias veces la carta, hasta quedar contento con el resultado llamó a su lechuza y le ató el mensaje en la pata, cuando le dijo el destinatario, la lechuza se puso muy nerviosa y salió volando rapidamente por la ventana

El pelirrojo miró su reloj mágico, que le indicaba que era hora de comer y decidió bajar al gran comedor. Allí se encontró con Harry que a diferencia del día anterior no tenía ojeras e irradiaba felicidad

- Que bien se te ve hoy Harry se nota que ayer hubo meneito con Hermione!- dijo a grito pelado Ron

- !¿¿¿QUE! - ese fue el grito de Ginny, el resto de el gran comedor se quedó mirando alucinados hacia los dos chicos y en la mesa de Slytherin un muchacho rubio de ojos grises se levantó dispuesto a vengarse de cierta sangre sucia.

En ese justo momento Hermione hizo su entrada en el comedor, con una sonrisa triunfal, al ver que todo el mundo estaba callado mirando para ella con la boca abierta miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, y menos mal que lo hizo porque lo siguiente que vió fue una melena pelirroja que se abalanzaba hacia ella.

- PLAF!- la bofetada resonó por toda la sala- COMO TE ATREVES SO CERDA A BENEFICIARTE A MI HOMBRE

- ¿Ginny de que estás hablando?- le contestó la castaña asustada

- Si ahora hazte la tonta, te voy a romper los dientes y así Harry no te va a querer más y se abalanzó sobre ella

La chica abrió los ojos y vió que sentado al lado de su cama estaba un chico de ojos verdes con cara de preocupación.

- Harry...- dijo con voz somnolienta

- psss descansa, la señora Pomfrey te recomendo reposo- la tranquilizó

- Harry, que hago aquí?

- tuviste un pequeño altercado con Ginny, pero ahora lo que tienes que hac...

- Me duele la cara- la castaña se tocaba el rostro- y... la boca...

- tranquila Herms descansa y te pondr...

- HARRY DAME UN ESPEJO!- exigió ella nerviosa

- La señora Pomfrey dijo que era mejor que no te...

- ¡¡¡¡me importa verdaderamente poco lo que opine la señora Pomfrey , dame un espejo ya!

- no creo que sea conven...- intentaba hablar el morocho

- Harry James Potter como no me des un espejo te haré un hechizo de almorranas permanentes.

- Está bien- accedió el chico- aquí tienes- y le entregó su pequeño espejo de bolsillo.

- AHH!- grito la prefecta al verse reflejada y comenzó a llorar.

- Vamos Herms no es para tanto, con unas pociones que te dieron mañana estarás igual

- Harry tengo un ojo morado! y me faltan dos dientes! espero que lo que dices sea verdad, porque sino no saldré jamás de esta enfermeria

- Tranquila tu intenta dormir, ya verás como mañana estás perfecta

- Te quedarás aquí conmigo?¿

- Claro, sabes que si -se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla pero ella ya roncaba con la boca abierta

Ron por su parte llevaba un día bastante malo, después de lo sucedido en el comedor tuvo que interceder para que su hermana no fuera expusada alegando que estaba bajo los efectos de un filtro de amor potentisimo creado por Fred y George.

Luego estuvo un rato con Harry en la enfermeria viendo como este le limpiaba la babilla a Hermione, al final de la tarde, no pudo más y subió a su habitación en busca de un poco de tranquilidad.

Se tumbó en la cama y suspiró, miró al techo unos minutos, de pronto oyó unos golpes en la ventana, al ver que era su lechuza fue a abrir y como tanta es su gracia natural se pilló los dedos con la ventana al cerrarla. (n.d.a. esque parece que a los magos no les pasan esas cosas)

- CARACOLES! -estubo dolorido unos minutos pero no le dolió mucho ya que encontró murtlap en el baul de Harry.

Ya más tranquilo se acercó a Pig y le arrancó la carta manchada de tierra que llevaba atada en la pata. Emocionado comenzó a leer:

_Zanahoria mia:_

_Me atraes más de lo que me ha atraido nadie en mucho tiempo, cada vez que te veo me dan ganas de cuidarte como si fueras una de mis hortalizas, espero que seas tan fogoso como me imagino, te espero en el invernadero 3 mañana a las doce de la noche._

_te quiere tu meloncito_

Ron estaba que estallaba de la alegría, había conseguido una cita con la mujer de sus sueños, y sin preocuparle lo mas mínimo todos los problemas que les había causado a sus amigos ese día se echó a dormir completamente feliz.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se despertó al día siguiente en la enfermería, lo primero que hizo fue mirar a su novia y se llevó una gran alegría al ver que había recuperado su aspecto habitual.

- Hermione! Hermione!- la sacudía- Despierta o llegaremos tarde a clase!

- Harry... - se irguió y se desperezó

- Venga mujer espabila que aun nos tenemos que poner el uniforme y vamos a llegar tarde a pociones

- Pociones...- la chica comenzaba a despertar- dame un espejo!

- sabía que sería lo primero que me pedirías, toma y se lo alcanzó sonriente

Hermione se miró y se remiró pero como se vió tan fantástica como debía se limitó a sonreir y devolverle el espejo a su chico

- no te preocupes, no creo que importe que lleguemos tarde a pociones

Subieron a la sala comun se cambiaron y corrieron al aula. Cuando llegaron la puerta estaba cerrada, y Harry que si creia que llegar tarde a pociones era un problema, se escondió detrás de Hermione. Llamó a la puerta despacio y lentamente la abrió.

- Buenos dias , profesor, sentimos llegar tarde pero esque ayer tuve un pequeño incidente y estubimos en la enfermeria

- Ah no te preocupes Hermione sientate no pasa nada! y tu tambien Harry, un retraso lo tiene cualquiera

Hermione fue a su sitio, pero Harry se había quedado mirando al profesor con la boca abierta, al igual que todos los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin que alli había congregados. La causa de tanto asombro a parte del nuevo buen humor del profesor era que...SNAPE LLEVABA EL PELO LIMPIO!

- Venga Harry cierra la boca y sientate hombre- le dijo amablemente el narigudo del profesor

- si... señor...

Fue a su asiento junto a Hermione y le preguntó:

- ¿como lo habrá logrado?

- ¿ el que lo de ser regular o lo del pelo? - le respondió la chica sonriendo.

- ¿regular, lo del pelo...

- Digamos que le aconseje sutilmente un nuevo champú.

- un nuevo champú?¿

- si, te acuerdas que crookhans siempre se me escapaba por los jardines y volvia con el pelo echo un asco?

- si, es verdad

- Pues este verano, en la tienda de animales del Callejón Diagón encontré un champú que me vino al pelo, y al ver lo desesperado que estaba Sev, decidí ayudarle

- ¿Sev?- el ojiverdi la miraba con ojos desorbitados- mira casi que prefiero no saber más

El resto de la clase siguió su rutina normal con la excepción de que Snape repartió puntos a diestro y a siniestro, incluso Neville salió con diez puntos más para su casa.

Al terminar Hermione salió corriendo murmurando algo de unas runas, oportunidad que Malfoy aprobechó para acercarse a Potter.

- ey! payaso!- de dijo con una sonrisa muy sospechosa

- ¿que quieres huroncito?- le preguntó el moreno con cansancio

- sabes que tu adorada novia, no te es tan fiel como crees?

- sorprendeme Malfoy.

- hasta ace una semana teniamos encuentros fortuitos- le contó con cara de malisimo de la muerte- y no eran precisamente para hacer manitas.

- Tu mismo lo has dicho, hasta hace una semana, y si ahora tuvieras la amabilidad de dejarme pasar

Lo apartó de un empujón y siguió caminando poco sorprendido por la información

- Potter, eres un cornudo!como tu padre!

- MAlfoy todo el colegio sabe que llevas mechas, procura matizarlas se notan demasiado

Después de decir esto, el morocho abandonó el aula y dejó al rubió maldiciendolo.

Mientras,Hermione no había perdido el tiempo, y lo que estaba haciendo no tenía nada que ver con runas sinó con vengarse de la Weasley.

Subió hasta el segundo piso, donde sabía que la pelirroja tenía Transformaciones y se escondió tras una columna, cuando vió que esta se acercaba salió y la encaró de golpe, dejándola arrinconada contra una pared.

- Hola mosquita muerta, te alegrará saber que por tu culpa casi pierdo dos dientes.

- jjajajajajajja, claro que me alegra, aunque solo verte a ti me da pena.

- tanta pena que hoy vas a llorar

- si? que me vas a hacer

- esto!- la castaña apuntó con su varita a la pelirroja y exclamó- _pelus totalus!_

La pelirroja esperó a que sucediera algo, pero al ver que todo seguía igual se empezó a burlar de la prefecta

- uy Granger, parece que tu epoca de sabelotodo no recuerdas ni como se hace un hechizo

- jajajajaj, Weasley yo no intentaria depilarme las piernas nunca más, porque no te valdrá de nada

- ¿COMO?- y se miró hacia sus piernas, de donde comenzaba a brotar un fuerte vello pelirrojo. Su primer instinto fue quere matar a la castaña, pero dado que si lo hacía la expulsarian del colegio, lo único que pudo hacer, fue escaparse llorando.

La noche llegó al castillo, y tanto Hermione como Harry notaron que Ron no había bajado a cenar, lo cual era sumamente preocupante, lo que ellos no se podían imaginar era que el pelirrojo, se estaba preparando para su esperada cita.

Cuando consideró que estaba suficientemente arreglado, se dirigió hacia el invernadero 3, cuando llegó llamó a la puerta y preguntó:

- Meloncito¿? estas ahi¿?

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.

Lo siento por la cantidad de tonterias y desvarios que puse, mandad review aunque solo sea para criticar PORFAaa, este es el penultimo capítulo de lo cual se deduce que el próximo será el último, pero aun quedan muchas sorpresas...

Gracias por leer perdón por las faltas pero no tengo corrector.


End file.
